


coy and needy

by cscwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Dom/sub, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Nipples, Rimming, Sex, Shy Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cscwon/pseuds/cscwon
Summary: bear with me,,,,, ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS
Relationships: NSFW - Relationship, friends with benefits - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	coy and needy

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me,,,,, ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING THIS

Practice was really dreadful for Mingyu and Jun. Somehow this comeback kinda has the most complicated steps. Body sores are all over their boday, but the heat blazes in the room. Mingyu doesn't pay attention to his hands slipping down to Jun's shirt. His mind is too preoccupied right now with kissing the living angel out of him. Mingyu was so aggressive to the point where his hands are now laid on Jun's nipples. He starts pinching them as he explores the elder's mouth. He was held back, when Jun yelpes and pushes Mingyu's hand away. 

He was shocked of course, he immediately pulled his shirt down and visible panic is being drawn into his face.

"I'm sorry hyung. Should we stop? It's okay for me to stop. I want you to be comfortable."

"No, it's completely fine" Jun shakes his head.

"It's just... I'm embarassed"

Mingyu cannot hide his puzzled look. He thinks what would drive him to feel embarassed when Junhui is a hell ass one fine man.

"What's to be embarrased about hyung? You're beautiful. I don't know how many times I controlled myself when we make out. You don't know how precious you are hyung. Your silky white skin urges me to put a mark is just one example how much I adore you."

Jun was tomato red and flushed about what Mingyu said. It was unexpecting and at the same time heart-fluttering.

"It's just... I never did this before... so yeah, I'm a little shy."

Mingyu was a little bit annoyed about how could he spend a night with lust if he doesn't want to get his body worshipped. The room was enveloped with silence. Mingyu was just staring at him.

"Gyu..." Junhui broke the silence "...we can still continue."

That's all what Mingyu wants, his consent. Mingyu takes off Jun's shirt and planted marks on his chest and collarbone. 

"This right here..." Mingyu mumbles while giving him hickeys. "...is the most..." still giving him marks but now it's on his neck. "...beautiful angel I have ever seen." Mingyu stopped and stares at Jun to make him believe that those words were true.

Mingyu gave him a light kiss and continuing his unfinished job. Jun moaned when his tounge circled on his plump nipples and the sound makes his knees weak, his hands are caressing his sides admiring his muscles and curves.

"so fucking pretty." Mingyu mumbles while sucking his nipples.

Jun cupped Mingyu's face. "Gyu..."

"It's true hyung. You're so fucking pretty." He went up and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Can I get down now on your pants?"

Jun shyly nods and Mingyu grins while he unbuckles Junhui's belt. The sound of the unbuckling belt makes Mingyu excited. As Mingyu successfully remove his pants. He also removes his shirt and pants making them both naked.

While kissing Mingyu carried Jun to his bed. When they reached their destination, Mingyu broke the kiss and went to Jun's thighs. He marked those as if he was a soldier marking his own territory. Jun cannot keep in silence, he keeps on moaning as pleasure climbs up to his body and senses.

Mingyu holds Jun's shaft and stroked up and down that makes Jun whine for pleasure. Mingyu went down and licked his hole suprisingly that makes Jun grab Mingyu's hair. The young one didn't mind at all. He keeps on licking it as if it was a pussy. He inserted his long middle finger that made Jun flinch. He immediately kiss Jun to calm him down.

He started to move his fingers faster, then slowlt inserts one more and another.

"Please, Mingyu... fuck me." he begs.

Mingyu's eyes glistened as he hear those words. He suddenly stood up and went to his drawer to get his lubricant and condom.

He pointed his dick to Jun's hole, ready to insert."

"I'm gonna insert it now babe." 

As Mingyu inserted his dick, Jun can't help to shout for pain. Mingyu slowly inserted his member fully. He waited for several minutes till Jun said. 

"Gyu... you can now move."

He slowly thrust his dick to Jun's ass. It was so tight that Mingyu moaned as if he was in heaven. As Mingyu moves his hips, Jun feels his ass was being torn because he cannot deny Mingyu's dick was larger as he expected. 

The slapping of their skins, the sweat they excrete intenses the room's fire for lust. From the pain when Junhui felt when his member was being inserted was replaced by the pleasure he cannot explain especially when Mingyu hits his spot.

"Ahhh.. Ahhh... Fuck.. Ohhh.. Gyu... please make it fast."

Mingyu quickens his pace.

"Yes... ahh.. fuck yeah.." 

"Ahhhh.... oohhh.. fuck... shit... hyung you're so pretty when you get fucked... ahhhh.... ohh.. ohh.."

"Ahh.. ahh.. Shit hyung im cumming."

"Ohhhh... yes Gyu cum on me ahhh... fuckkk yeah... ahhhhhh..."

Mingyu cummed on his hole making his ass wet more than ever. 

"You're so tight hyung. That was amazing." Mingyu said.

As the fluid went down on Jun's ass. Mingyu kissed Jun.

"That was wonderful hyung. Fuck you get so pretty when my dick is on your ass."

Jun shyly smiles as he kissed Mingyu aggresively. Mingyu was shocked about the elder's response but he doesn't care. They kissed and fucked the night away as if they don't have their dance practice tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its cscwon with my first EVER nsfw fic OMG if you reached this far errr CONGRATS!! i hope you'll like it  
> (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ


End file.
